The invention described herein corresponds to a basket suitable for being stacked with like baskets upon a desk, cabinet and the like, for holding documents, papers, computer printouts, letters, or correspondences generally. Moreover, the baskets can be disassembled and easily stored in a nested arrangement.
The prior art shows various trays, receptacles, and the like wherein they are stacked one upon the other. A variety of mechanisms have been employed to enable the trays to be stacked. Such include fastening devices independent of the tray, or fastening means integrated into the tray, which allow trays to be releasably stacked, and disassembled for storage. It is apparent that independent fastening means are not preferred because they become easily misplaced and lost. For the most part, securing or fastening means that are integral to the tray also are not preferred because by securing the trays together the fastening means subject the trays to stresses which eventually result in deterioration of the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,232 describes a tray having a bottom and upstanding rear and sidewalls. Center braces form the sidewalls and consist of rings mounted against outer surfaces thereof. The center braces, and front and rear braces, grip the support means of a second tray of duplicate construction thereby holding the second tray in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,662 describes like baskets, having two piece frames, capable of being stacked or nested. The upper frame of the lower basket, having offset portions exhibiting the structure of a handle, is engagable with a loop structure associated with the lower frame of the upper or stacked basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,453 shows yet another means whereby baskets of similar design are stacked. This patent provides for stacking baskets having one or more guide rails, or runners, adapted to rest upon the handle portion of a basket situated beneath it thereby allowing the upper basket to slide into registration with the lower basket.
A further means whereby baskets of similar design can be held in a stacked relationship by a non-integral fastening device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,900. Therein are shown stacking lugs situated as independent fastening means allowing for a locking arrangement of the upper and lower baskets. A similar design is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,466 where therein are shown baskets having upright walls that provide seats for similar baskets allowing for vertical alignment of the stacked baskets.
Examples whereby the gripping, fastening or stacking mechanism is an integral part of the tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,565. Therein is shown a basket having upper portions exhibiting a wire loop. A second basket of similar design also exhibits corresponding horizontal wire loops apparent at the corners of its bottom, and in respective alignment with the upper loop projections of the first basket. Thus, the trays are stacked by placing their horizontal bottom loops over the upstanding upper loops of the lower receptacle.
Another example of an integral fastening means is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,791. Therein is shown a support, or stand, comprising part of a tray. The support serves as a brace for the sides of the tray and moreover, having a flared outward projection from the plane of the sides of the tray allows for trays to be stacked one upon the other.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,127 shows a snap-fitting mechanism allowing for releasable stacking and interlocking of multiple baskets.